The Warrior's Creed
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: What is a warrior? Is fighting and conquering all they do, or can they be more than that? A straight from the hip Leo fic with 2 OC's. A short story of 3 chapters and an epilogue. Complete! Yipee, a new record for me! Done in 3 days.
1. Wherever I Go

**_THE WARRIOR'S CREED_**

_By Robert L. Humphrey_

_(Iwo Jima Marine & Bujinkan 10th Dan)_

_**"Wherever I go**,_

_Everyone is a little bit safer because I am there._

_**Wherever I am**,_

_Anyone in need has a friend._

_**Whenever I return home**,_

_Everyone is happy because I am there_

_"It's a better life."_

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way claim ownership of the above creed other than the inspiration it gave me to write this story. Same goes for the TMNT's; I do not own them either. I do own Anna, though.

**THE WARRIOR'S CREED**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................

CHAPTER 1 - WHEREVER I GO…  
_Everyone is a little bit safer because I am there._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................

He waited. The summer night had beckoned him once again, as it had for the past week or so. Yet the evening wasn't what called out to him. Though the balmy air was cooler up where he sat, he was not there to bask in it. Leo then looked down over the side edge of the five-story building and saw her. She came like clockwork. The girl was using the shadows along the alley, keeping out of the lamplight and staying close to the building next to his as she walked. She carefully edged up to the corner of the brownstone, but then suddenly jerked back. Soon a couple walked by, hand in hand as they made their way up the street. The girl hesitated until they passed her by. Leo noticed she was dressed to suit the weather, a sleeveless green pullover shirt with denim shorts and simple flip-flops on her feet. The shorts weren't as skimpy as many of the young women wore, he noticed, but it would still attract the wrong kind of attention if she weren't careful. Once the couple was well up the walkway, the girl slipped around the corner and disappeared.

Landing deftly onto the rooftop of the neighboring building, the turtle in blue visualized the route that she was taking. He knew it well, knew where she was going, and it gnawed at him to find out why. He crept towards the end of the roofline and peered over. Not surprised, Leo observed the young woman slip into the building beneath him, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He hesitated. He had a choice. He could stay where he was and wait, then leave as he had been doing for the past several nights. On the other hand, he could intervene and do something that would make a difference. Still, he didn't know this girl, as she was a complete stranger to him. Consequently, he didn't have any obligation to do anything. Yet, he knew that whatever it was that she was doing would come back to haunt her years later. Many kids took wrong turns in the city of New York. He knew he couldn't save them all. However, this particular one bothered him the most. Of course, he had asked himself 'Why', but it was a question he didn't have an answer for and one that his own family had been asking of him for several days now.

Finally, he made up his mind. This night would not end up like all the others. This night a child would be salvaged and returned to her family. Maybe this night she would get a fresh start. Consequently, he had to act fast; time was of the essence.

Leo silently leaped off the lip of the building, breaking his fall as he fell by expertly grabbing the edges of the fire escape landings as he made his way down. Like a well-trained gymnast, his descent was quick yet not out of control. Soon, he was on the ground in no time flat. He slipped towards the front of the building, well hidden among its shadows. He knew this building well, knew that the worst of what society had to offer lived within these walls. Drug dealers, prostitutes, even a few wanna-be Foot soldiers. It puzzled him that she would find herself among such kind. However, it was also imperative that he take care. Although the girl was unaware of him, just associating himself with her and allowing any Foot to get wind of it would endanger her even more.

As he waited for her in the dark, he thought back to the first time he had seen her. It was a Wednesday evening and, on a rare moment of exploration, Leo had found himself at a local church. Though he hadn't gone inside but stayed on the roof of the building next door, the enthusiastic singing that seeped out from the opened windows drew him to it. It had been a typically warm summer evening, like tonight. Leo had listened to the voices as they sang their hearts out to the heavens. Although he practiced Bushido, he still enjoyed a good round of songs and it seemed that those within the house of worship agreed with him, based on their fervor. Afterwards, as the parishioners were filing out, one small family unit caught his attention. They were arguing and had stepped around the side of the church to conduct their debate. The group consisted of three individuals. It was obvious to Leo that two were adults while the third was a teenager, a girl of about sixteen. Upon closer inspection, he figured that the two adults were the girl's parents. For the moment, they didn't seem too happy with her.

Out of curiosity, Leo crept along the top of the neighboring building to get closer so he could hear what the ruckus was. Not one to usually pry, he found it odd that after such a rousing time of worship, such a confrontation would happen. As he came close enough to hear, all he caught was "…and you know that lifestyle will only get you into trouble, Anna. Stay away from there, please!" It was the father speaking.

"You don't understand, Dad. I have to do this, I have to. It's the only way!" the girl shouted back. "You and mom act like you don't care…but I do!"

Now the woman spoke, "That's not true, we do care and that's why we don't want you going there again!"

"You can't stop me, no one can! No matter what you do, I'm going and that's final!" the girl shot back, turning on her heels and running down the street.

Leo heard the father yell out for his daughter, taking off after her. However, the father – who was rather on the portly side – couldn't keep up with her, allowing 'Anna' to speed away as she easily outdistanced him.

Maybe it was her voice or the sound of desperation he heard in it, but her situation – whatever it was – intrigued him. However, it would be a few days later before Leo would catch sight of the girl again. He was doing his usual rounds with Raph when he noticed her going into the building that he was currently standing along side of.

"Say, Leo, you with us, bro?" Raph had asked him. He noticed his older brother lingering over the edge of the rooftop, watching the scenery below. They had just finished cruising the area when Leo had seen something; at least that's what he had told him.

"Ah, yeah, just making sure she's not – dangerous is all." Leo replied sheepishly.

"Dangerous? Her?" Raph sneered as he looked over to see what his brother was talking about. "Yeeaah, well, these days ya gotta be careful 'bout those young teen girls. Never know what they're up to, eh?" Raph teased him. "Come on, I hear something goin' down over on Seventh St."

At the time, Leo mentally filed the location away, not willing to share with Raph how he knew of the young woman or where he had first seen her. Knowing them the way he did, especially Mike and Raph, he knew they would torment him until a fight broke out. The fact that this girl, this Anna, had entered into a brownstone apartment where the residents were of questionable reputation alarmed him and he knew his family would share the same concerns. He wanted to investigate further before allowing the rest to join in. As it turned out, his clan was more concerned about Leo revealing his identity than teasing him about following a girl.

Now, after nearly a week of watching her nightly schedule, he knew the drill, knew how long she would be in there. It would only be a few minutes more and she would be on her way back home. Well, maybe not back home per se, but for her the hostel where she was currently residing was as good a home as she had for the moment. He didn't know the details but the second night he had seen her enter the building, Leo had followed her back to a run-down roadhouse where she was staying. Maybe her parents had kicked her out of their home after the argument or maybe she chose to go. Either way, Anna was far too young to be on her own, especially like this. The blue masked turtle was genuinely worried for her, despite his Master's insistence to let the child go. The rat was fearful that in his oldest son's eagerness to help, he would make things worse. Still, Leo couldn't help himself; he seemed compelled to protect her. He had to smile with the way he had just adopted Anna, not knowing anything about her yet concerned for the girl's welfare. Leo felt much like her unofficial protector or a guardian angel of sorts. That startled him. Is that what he was to her? Leo thought about it and wondered if it were true, that everyone had such a heavenly protector. His smile widened as he wondered what her God would think about that, Anna having a turtle for a guardian.

Now, he was determined to set right a path gone wrong. He thought he might even reveal himself to her after his talk, if only to scare her back onto the straight and narrow. It would be a last resort and the least he could do. With all the violence that he practiced keeping the city safe from evildoers and the like, keeping one child from such a life would be a thing of balance to his own. Again, despite Splinter and the rest of his family pleading with him to let it rest or risk exposure, Leo knew he had to do this. He knew it was the right action to take.

After a while, Leo heard Anna coming as she skipped down the front steps of the building. He could hear her cry as well, her sobs getting closer to him as she retraced her steps from earlier. As she turned into the alley, he swiftly crouched behind a pile of trash, safely concealed within its shadow. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking as she wept deeply. She walked quickly passed him, although unaware of his presence. Then, the girl began to run. It was obvious her tears were blinding her as she kept tripping over the ruble-strewn passageway. Crashing into a half-empty trashcan, she stumbled a little and nearly fell. Leo's breathing hitched as the girl almost met the pavement, his gasp masked by the sound of the can toppling over. Fortunately, she caught herself in time. After regaining her balance once again, Anna continued onward, crying as she ran.

Leo followed silently along, staying as far back as he could in the shadows without losing the girl, yet keeping pace with her at the same time. He wondered what it was that had brought Anna to tears. What had happened inside the building? Knowing the depravity of the human race as well as he did, his imagination took off for just a moment. It angered him the way some people would treat others. Theorizing what could have happened inside the apartment structure, Leo bristled with anger. He knew these streets well, especially this particular neighborhood, and so he feared for the girl's safety. If it wasn't by the Foot, then certainly the errant petty gangs were a volatile threat to one's life and limb. As he followed her now through the alley, the darkness of shadows nearly swallowing them both, he hoped she would make it back safely to the hostel where she was staying. He committed himself to following her, just to make certain of it. Maybe along the way he would confront her, to find out why she was associating with such a neighborhood as this.

However, no sooner had she turned a corner in the alley and disappeared around its bend when she suddenly stopped. There, standing before her, were six figures. They were all clothed in black with their heads concealed by equally dark hoods. Leo was still playing catch-up with her so the only fact that told him of the situation was her audible cry of surprise. Sensing danger, he quickened his pace.

He heard, rather than saw, the threat. Heightening his hearing, Leo listened as he carefully approached the turn. He was still in the first part of the alley, hidden by the buildings that boarded it and the shadows they created. It would give him an advantage of surprise.

"You were warned, Anna, and still you persist?" one voice exclaimed.

Leo became alarmed. Just by the vocal inflections, things were becoming quite serious.

"You have no - no right!" the girl declared angrily, hiccupping one last sob between her words.

_"She should get out of there!"_ Leo thought worriedly.

"It's a free country, Sweets, and we can very well do what we want!" another hissed threateningly.

"I'll stop you…I…I will!" she shot back, her courage growing as she became more defiant.

Leo smiled at her bravado, but he knew she was also being quite stubborn. _"What is she thinking?"_ he mused wryly, shaking his head.

"Not if you're dead!" growled out the first voice.

That was when Leo heard it, the metallic scrape of swords and knives as whoever it was prepared to attack her. As he thought about it, though, he realized who they were, now. This quickly became more than a simple matter of following the girl home; it became a rescue mission.


	2. Wherever I Am

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Warrior's Creed by Robert L Humphrey, but I do own the story inspired by such. TMNT's are the property of Mirage Studio as well as Eastman and Laird. Anna is mine._

CHAPTER 2 – WHEREVER I AM…

_Anyone in need has a friend._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................

Anna stood stock-still, unable to move from sheer fright. In place of her need to cry was an overwhelming sense of panic. As she stared at the group in front of her, not knowing what to do, she suddenly felt a rush of wind whip from behind her unexpectedly. Regaining her wits again, she whirled around, assuming to see more behind her like what stood in front of her. Yet, as she looked, all she saw was an empty alley. She squinted, trying to make sense of what she had felt. _"I know I saw something!" _she mused quickly to herself.

However, she heard a noise, like muffled cries and grunts. She jerked back around to face her six attackers only to see most of the men lying strewn around the ally in various positions and quite incapacitated. One remained standing, but it didn't appear he would be for too long. In that part of the alley, it was dark with only a single street lamp about a hundred feet beyond which backlit the battle area. Anna could see the silhouette of the scene and of a person who was handling a sword-like weapon. Yet, it seemed as if he was deformed in some way, as if he were hunchbacked. In that moment, he took his weapon and swung it around. The sword connected against the last remaining assailant with a dull clang. Its owner moved so quickly that Anna had a hard time believing what she was witnessing. Then, her last would-be attacker fell to the pavement unconscious. The victor continued to remain in the darkness as he sheathed his tool behind him. He now stood back as he surveyed his handiwork. Then, seeming to appear satisfied, he looked up - right at Anna.

She didn't know what to do, but it was perfectly obvious that this stranger had saved her from an attack. It was apparent to her that had he not done so, she most likely would be dead now. For that, she was grateful. However, she was currently in a quandary. The way ahead was how she had returned to the hostel each night for the past week and a half. That way shaved blocks off of her route and was safer by comparison. However, for the moment, she was uncertain if she should acknowledge her savior or run for her life in the other direction.

She waited.

"Are you all right?" A voice finally asked from the shadow's darkness. The words were coming from her rescuer.

Timidly, the girl replied, her voice soft and uncertain, "Hmm…yeah, I think so. Th…thank you."

"No problem; it's what I do." He answered evenly. He stood there, deep in the shadows and watched her. Even though it was dark, Leo saw how shocked and stricken the girl was. His night sight was better developed than hers was which was in his favor. He had seen that look before on people whom he and his brothers had rescued. Unlike those times, though, he chose to stick around now rather than run and disappear down a sewer access hole. He had important things to say to this girl and he wouldn't waste precious time watching her any longer than he had to.

Finally, he posed his question, "What business do you have with the Foot?"

He waited for her to respond.

Anna was still recovering from everything that had transpired during the past few minutes. The girl was fully aware that, for now, she was out of danger. However, the question her mysterious hero just asked startled her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She shook her head in confusion.

"_Exactly_ what I said. What business do you have with the _Foot!"_ The shadow asked again, but more forcibly. He wanted answers before he started preaching to her. Maybe there was a perfectly good reason why this girl, this child of two parents who obviously loved her, would allow herself to get mixed-up with such an evil organization.

"I'm not at **all** involved with the Foot." She declared defensively. "What business do you have even asking?" She felt completely threatened with this person's inquisition now.

Leo shook his head. What was it about humans? He rescues them from certain death and yet the moment he asks them why they put themselves in danger, they get defensive. One would think that just to show appreciation they would be willing to answer whatever queries presented to them.

"Well, for one, I just saved your life." He stated dryly, trying to be patient.

Anna bit her bottom lip as she thought about what the 'shadow' just said. Still, she wasn't too keen on being so open with him.

"Look, just because you saved my life doesn't mean I owe you mine." Now she reconsidered taking the longer way back to the hostel. At least she wouldn't have to answer such intrusive questions. "Thank you for rescuing me, but I really need to get going." She then turned around to head back towards the street. Yet, no sooner had she done so than a hand draped along her shoulder. Anna jumped defensively, certain that one of the fallen had somehow been faking his defeat and had jumped up to grab her. After all, the one who had intervened was still several yards away. Whipping around, her fisted hands up in defense, she faced him. However, what she saw next nearly took her breath away. Yet, before she could scream or shout out for help, a green, three-fingered hand clasped over her mouth. The other hand went firm around her right upper arm to keep her from sprinting away.

"Do not make a sound; I haven't any intentions of hurting you." Leo said. "However, I do have to admit being privy to your nightly schedule and because of that I have questions." He then helped the young girl back into the shadows where he was more comfortable. As he did so, he watched her eyes grow large and it was perfectly obvious she didn't believe him. He felt her start to shake and tremble under the careful guidance of his gentle, but forceful leading.

"Please, do not fear, you have nothing to be afraid of." He assured her kindly.

Finally, as he relaxed in the darkness and released his hold, she was able to step away from him, "Wh-what are you?" Anna backed up against the fence as she looked at her now shadowed hero, a strange creature that only her nightmares could create. She wondered, then, if maybe she was dead and this was hell. She began to breath fast and wondering what was going to happen next.

"My name is Leonardo. I'm - a turtle." He said casually, nodding his head towards her.

"How? I mean, you're so much bigger than…well…you talk, too, so – hmm…" Anna's voice trailed off as she realized how ridiculous she was starting to sound. "Tell me, how did you beat them?" She finally asked, trying to ignore the obvious for a moment as she looked over towards the battle scene.

"With ninjitsu. It's also what the Foot use, too." Leo answered her. "What was it they were stopping you from doing?"

Anna took stock of her rescuer's demeanor. She realized then that had he meant her harm, he would have done so already. Once the shock of her near-attack wore off and she began to accustom herself with this strange being, she began to relax just a little. _"He did save me,"_ she thought to herself, _"and he hasn't hurt me, yet."_ She squinted her eyes a little to help adjust them to the darkness. It helped somewhat but where they were in the alley it was still pitch black. The best she could see was a subtle outline of Leo's head and upper body. "First, why should I trust you? So...you saved me. Maybe it's a trick to get me to talk." Anna asked him.

Leo cocked his head to one side, surprised that she would even ask such a question. He studied this human female and instinctively knew in that moment she was not what he assumed her to be. Anna was definitely not involved with the Foot or anything else unsavory - not in the way that he had feared at least. Yet, it was obvious that she had angered them in some way. As he assessed her, he noticed that she stood just a little shorter than he was, petite in frame with fair skin and dark set eyes. Yet it was certain she was hardly weak. When he had guided her back into the shadows, she had briefly resisted him. During that moment, he felt her strength. He smiled and then nodded his head. "Okay, fair enough. The Foot are my enemy, my family's enemy. We have been fighting them for the past five years, trying to keep the city safe from their influence." Leo added, "So, when I saw you make a habit of visiting an apartment frequented by the Foot, I became concerned."

"Why would you be concerned about me? I know I've never met _you_ before tonight. You're something I would think would be difficult to forget!" She replied with a wry smile.

"True, you don't know me. But, I know of you, at least I've come to know about you ever since that church service two weeks ago." Leo saw her look of surprise and knew that he would now have to explain. "It was a Wednesday and you and your family were in church singing with the other members. I was outside on top of the building next door listening. When you came out after the service, I noticed you and your parents were arguing. They are your parents, right?"

Anna nodded her head in affirmation, allowing Leo to continue, "Well, I never gave it another thought until a few days later when I saw you again, but this time going into that brownstone over there." He paused as he saw her jerk back as if startled. "So, I came back to this spot the next night just to see if you would return. You did, so I followed you afterwards back to the hostel."

Now Anna hung her head and tried to look away. Leo could hear a soft quiet sob escape her as she cried. "Did your parents kick you out?" he asked her gently.

After a moment, Anna replied quietly, "No, I chose to go. They didn't want me to but I had to." She sniffed. "My brother…" she stopped suddenly and looked up at Leonardo, "You can be trusted, right? Because I can't take any chances, I just can't. I'm afraid they'll hurt him." and she turned to look at the innert forms in the alleyway. Some were starting to groan, which alarmed Leo.

"Quick, let's get to a higher elevation. Here, come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her back up towards the front of the brownstone. They stopped just below the fire escape. He leaped up and easily caught the ladder and brought it down as far as he could. "Here, I'll lift you. Then, climb up, okay?"

Despite her fear of this creature, Anna did as instructed. The girl was more afraid of the six who were starting to wake up than that of Leonardo. She was surprised with how strong he was, hefting her up as if she weighed nothing at all. Soon, she was clambering up the ladder to the first landing. She looked down and watched as the turtle pushed the ladder back in place and then, in a single leap that defied all logic, was quickly standing on the same platform as she. "How'd – you do that?" she asked in wonder.

"Ninjitsu." Leo said evenly, "Now, let's climb. Quickly, too, because it won't be long before your attackers come to and start looking for you!"

Once they were on the roof top, Leo decided that moving to another one farther away would be better and safer all the way around. At first, Anna was confused. From her perspective, there wasn't any way they could do that, not without climbing back down to the alley below. Once Leo told her about his method of getting there, however, by leaping from rooftop to rooftop, it took a few minutes of convincing to get her to trust him.

Initially, she freaked out, hyperventilating and backing away from the roof's edge.

"You _have_ to be JOKING!" she exclaimed sharply. "JUMP?! From – here to – there?" she asked as she pointed towards a neighboring rooftop.

"I do it all the time; it's how I get around." Leo explained patiently.

"B-b-but what if you FALL?" Anna asked with eyes as big as saucers.

"I won't." the turtle calmly said. "I haven't yet, in fact."

Eyeing him skeptically, the girl pondered, "I don't know, I just can't fathom jumping that far. I was never very good at stuff like that."

"Don't worry; you won't be the one jumping." Leo explained evenly.

Anna was puzzled and looked at him, pinching her eyebrows together. She then asked, "What do you mean I won't be jumping?"

"Because I'll be carrying you." Leo answered. He looked confidently at her with his arms folded across his plastron, cocking his head and smiling.

"You – would carry _me_? Can you do that and jump, too?" she asked him. Surely, this turtle mutant couldn't be _that_ capable, she thought to herself.

"Yes," was all that he said to her. His simplistic answer seemed to express the confidence that the girl needed.

"Oh, let me guess; it's a _ninjitsu_ thing again?" Anna wondered aloud, giving a mocking smile.

Leo nodded his head in affirmation and then the girl seemed more agreeable. She had been very impressed with the way he had dispatched her would-be assailants, consequently she came around to seeing it Leo's way.

"Well, you certainly are an oxymoron, that's for certain!" she commented wryly. Leo smiled back and chuckled.

Telling Anna to be as quiet as she could, Leo picked her up and then carried her over towards the back part of the building near the edge of the roof. Before he made the first leap, he whispered to her, "It's important for you not to look down. Also, don't scream, unless you want more of what you met in the alley to chase us from rooftop to rooftop."

Anna nodded her head in compliance, completely understanding what that would mean. If there was one thing she did not want to have happen, that was another run-in with the Foot. She held on tightly, burying her face into his neck as Leo began to run towards the edge of the roof.

Actually, keeping quiet wasn't a problem at all for the girl as she was mute with fright for the whole trip. By the time Leo had reached a rooftop far from where they had started, Anna had her arms in a death grip tight around his neck.

"You can let go, now, Anna." He said gently as he tried to set her down. Still, she held onto him, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her whole body shaking like a leaf in a gale. "Seriously, if you don't let go, you're going to choke me to death!" he insisted. There really wasn't any chance of that happening since the muscles in his neck were rock-hard from all of his training. Still, his feigning such harm did the trick. The girl released her hold, allowing Leo to set her down on the roof.

Once he had Anna peeled away from him, Leo looked at her. He rather liked her, now that he was getting to know her. Yet, his purpose in her life was to find out why the Foot wanted her silenced. It was perfectly obvious that she was hiding something. "So, maybe now you can tell me what's going on," he asked, finding a bench and inviting her to sit down. She gratefully took the seat, glad to be doing something other than flying through the air hundreds of feet above the ground.

The rooftop that they were on had sort of a social gathering place there, complete with box gardens and benches. Leo knew about it and figured it was as normal a setting for the girl as he could find, hoping that she would be more relaxed and therefore more open about her situation.

Anna was still trying to regain a bit of composure after her harrowing experience leaping over tall buildings. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think of finding herself in that position and by way of a mutant turtle, no less. However, here she was and still alive to tell about it. Yet, as she looked at her benefactor, her hero, the girl realized that to tell anyone about Leo would put him in danger. Since he had openly confessed to being in the city for at least five years, based on how long he had been fighting the Foot, it was a given he was the best kept secret in New York. She took a deep breath and sighed, finally giving an answer to his initial question, "My brother is an initiate. He wants to join the Foot." She looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap and continued, "I've been trying to talk him out of it, but he's surrounded by these guys. The apartment is where they hole up, where they sort of prepare anyone who wants to join." She sniffed a little, "I thought I was making progress to get him to come home, but tonight one of his so called _friends_ threatened me. Of course, Dale was out of the room at the time."

"Why would they even let you in if you are trying to talk him into going home?" Leo asked. It just didn't seem like typical Foot behavior. He knew that anyone who wanted to join met the Foot in some nondescript warehouse and out of reach of any family members.

"I don't know. At first, I only wanted him to come home, that we missed him. But, the way they acted around me, I just had this feeling they weren't what they seemed." Anna wrung her hands now, "At first they were real nice. After my third or fourth visit, though, they became rude and indifferent. Then, tonight, when Dale went to the restroom, they told me that if I came around again, they would kill me. They would watch for me and if I was even in the area, I would be dead before I knew it!" Now she cried openly, hugging herself tightly. "I was afraid if I told Dale that when he came back to his room, they would kill him, too. I didn't know that they were already planning on doing me in before I left tonight."

As Leo listened, he sighed to himself. He had been all wrong about her. She was just trying to save her own brother, an act that even he would do himself.

"I'm not sure if there's any hope for him, now that I'm unable to see him anymore." Anna cried softly. "What happened in that alley made it impossible for me to go back."

Leo placed a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder as she cried. While he studied her, he thought about the situation and knew she was right. _"No way can she go back there."_ He murmered to himself. _"However…"_ He then stooped down, tipping Anna's chin up with one finger so she would face him, "There is one thing I can do." Leo suggested.

She wiped her tear-stained face with the back of her hands and sniffed once. Anna then asked, "What can _you_ do?"

Leo smiled, "Ah, well, Anna, there's quite a lot that I can do where it concerns the Foot!"

Just then, a little bit of hope began to seep into the girl's heart. Maybe this creature, this mutant turtle named Leonardo, wasn't a thing of nightmares after all. Maybe he was the best thing that could happen to her! :::::::::::::::::

**HAZLOV2004** - Thanks for reading and reviewing. I had this Warriors Creed in my database for about a year, now, and had the first part of the first chapter written. However, the rest of it and the subsequent chapters came together just this week. I have only the epilogue to write and then I'm done - for now. This may be a precursor to other stories centering around Leo and Anna, or not. Depends on other things - like finishing my 'still outstanding' stories I'm already involved with. Either way, I appreciate your attention - thanks! Be blessed.


	3. Whenever I Return Home

DISCLAIMER – I only own Anna and the story. The Warrior's Creed belongs to Robert L Humphrey, the TMNT's belong to Mirage and Eastman & Laird. Enough said.

**CHAPTER 3 – WHENEVER I RETURN HOME**

_Everyone is happy because I am there_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................

Dale lay in his bed, frustrated and confused. He still could not understand why his sister left without saying goodbye. _"She always says goodbye, always hugs me, and always says she'll pray for me?"_ he complained to himself in silence. _"Why'd she just up and leave like that without letting me know she was going?" _He didn't quite believe his new friend when the Foot soldier told him that, after Dale went to the communal restroom, Anna argued with his roomies and then left in a huff, saying she'd never return. There was just something about it that didn't seem right. For one, he and his sis were very close and they had always promised to be there for each other, no matter what. Maybe he was getting in over his head with this new club he'd joined. He knew that Anna didn't like it, didn't like his new set of friends. Yet, on her subsequent visits, she insisted that she would never give up on him, not ever. Still, she had been quite upset with him prior to his need for the restroom. Maybe she had been madder at him than he had thought.

He rolled carefully over onto his back, his arms folding neatly across his chest. He stared hard at the ceiling, studying the shadows that played along the surface there. He was alone in the bedroom for the evening. His roomies, the other initiates, were out on a trial run. If he hadn't of screwed up during training earlier that day, he would have been out there with them. He felt along his ribcage and grimaced at the dull pain they gave in response, reminding him of earlier. Fortunately, no ribs were broken, but he still had to stay behind. It was considerate of his trainer to give him the night off. Yet, Dale could sense a bit of disappointment, if not anger, from the man. There was a subtle feeling that the ninja was not too pleased with him. Dale wondered if maybe any kind of failure, even failure to duck at the right moment, would not be permissible. Still, that didn't bother him as much as not seeing his sister again. It had been three days since her last visit and she had been coming every day since she learned where he was staying.

_"Maybe she just gave up."_ He asked himself. As he ruminated about that, he began to get worried. _"I wonder if Mom and Dad know about her visits."_ He recalled how evasive she was when he had asked her about it. She never did admit to making her visits known to them. Dale also remembered the disheveled appearance that Anna made, almost as if she slept in the clothes she wore. _"Very unlike her, that's for sure."_ As he thought about it, he realized that to come every night as she did would put some miles on her shoes. A sudden fear crept up his spine as he wondered, _"Maybe, she ran away?" _No, he thought as he shook his head, _"My little sis run away? That's so unlike her – she's too responsible."_ Then he started thinking about his home, his parents, and where he was now. _"The Foot sure are strange people."_ He wasn't as enamored with the organization as he had been at first. Initially, their overtures to joining up and doing something exciting for a change seemed like a dream come true. _"No getting up at the crack of dawn, sleeping as late as you like, having all your needs met for just a few hours of work in the evenings. Best of all, learn a self defense that even a Navy Seal would be envious of!"_ That's what lured him in. He had always wanted to do stuff like that, but his parents prohibited such things. Yet, after two months of training and getting kicked around, he wasn't so sure about the 'club' any more. Still, Dale craved action and adventure. He was always that way from the time he was a toddler and all through his early teen years, much to the dismay of his family. He chuckled at the comments his mother would make about his giving her more gray hairs than a woman her age should have. He then felt a brief moment of melancholy as he thought of her. He missed his family – especially Anna. Three days and still she hadn't returned to visit him. What had happened to her?

Suddenly, Dale's eyes went wide as a large misshapened shadow fell across his bed. Before he could react, though, a hand clamped over his face, holding a cloth that covered his nose and mouth. At the same time, another hand pushed him down into the bed. He tried to struggle, but between the strength of the one holding him down and the cloth with its sweet smelling odor, he found it difficult. The more he fought, the more he breathed, and the more he breathed, the more he felt his strength slip away. Just before he fell blissfully into sleep, he noticed a green face with something blue across it. Finally, as he relaxed against the hands that held him fast from the affects of the chloroform, Dale's eyes closed in slumber.

The next thing he was aware of was – the wind. He tried to clear the cobwebs of sleep from his mind as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings. When did they get a fan for the apartment? Then, he realized that he seemed to be on the ground, flat on his back and definitely somewhere out in the open. The wind died down a little, but picked up again, brushing against him gently as if to nudge him further awake. "Oh, my aching head!" he complained as he tried to sit up. "Wh- where am I?" He asked himself out loud but to no one in particular.

"About twenty stories high." An unfamiliar voice replied.

Startled, Dale sat straight up in surprise. As he looked around quickly to find out who had said that, he asked anxiously, "Wh-who's there?" Yet, no matter how he turned, he couldn't see anyone. As he took stock of his surroundings, he realized then that he was up on top of the roof of a building. It was still nighttime with the neighboring buildings lit up against the night. However, from where he was sitting in between two storage sheds, the deep shadows there concealed him from view. "Who's there!" he demanded nervously once again.

"A friend." The voice answered.

"Yeah? Well, if you're such a friend, show yourself!" Dale ordered briskly. He continued to look around, hopeful that whoever it was who was talking to him would show his self.

"No can do – not yet, anyway." The voice replied evenly.

"How'd I get here?" the boy inquired, realizing that whoever the 'voice' was, he certainly had something to do with his being on the roof.

"Doesn't matter how, but why." The voice teased.

"Why? Why? What kind of game are you playing? Whoever you are, mister, I'm not one for games!" Dale was now getting agitated as he climbed up to his feet. "You better start giving me some answers or – or you won't know what hit ya!" Remembering the first defensive position taught to him in recent weeks, Dale brought up his fisted hands and turned slightly, looking around and wondering where this mystery person was. "So, you gonna show yourself?"

No answer other than an amused chuckle that seemed to surround him. "What's so funny, wise guy? You want a little butt kicking?" Dale taunted out.

"From you?" the voice asked derisively.

"Hey, you insulting me?" the boy asked testily.

"Only if you want to be." There was more sniggering from the voice, which only made the boy angrier.

Then, the voice asked, "So, you want to learn ninjitsu, do you?"

That caught Dale off guard. However, he then wondered something. Maybe this was one of those tests his trainer had told him about, that there would be a test but he wouldn't know when or where it would happen. "Say, is this one of those tests?" He smiled, convinced he had figured it out, "Bet you're one of those Foot Elite, eh?" Dale felt smug at the prospect of redeeming himself, to show that he had been paying attention after all during practice. His little slipup during the afternoon exercises – or katas, as they called them – would be a thing of the past if he had anything to do about it.

"Foot? Me?" the voice asked him, its tone mocking and almost ready to break out in a laugh. "I wouldn't be caught _dead_!" It seethed out, the voice low and menacing,. "I'm more than the Foot, kid, and more than you can imagine."

A shiver ran up the boy's spine as the ominous inflections in the voice brought Dale's skin to prickle. There was a deep-seated anger there that he could discern and it was obvious whoever the 'voice' was, he took himself seriously. "How come I'm up here, then? Why'd you bring me here?" the boy finally asked.

"To show you the truth." It answered flatly. "Do you want to know the truth, Dale?" it asked.

Swallowing just a little since he realized 'the voice' knew his name, Dale looked around once again before replying, "Truth - about what?"

"About the Foot." It said.

For the past several days, Dale had been wondering about that very thing, about what the Foot really was. Every time he asked what it was they did each night, the question was always answered with a question, usually to test his own loyalties. "Would it matter what we did if you're loyalty to us was sincere?" his trainer would respond. "The Foot do not suffer fools gladly or for too long. Are you a fool, Recruit?" That pretty much quelled whatever discussion Dale tried to initiate about their activities. In fact, this evening he would have gone out on his first night patrol, whatever that meant. It would have answered his questions what it was the Foot did.

"Yeah, I would, actually." The boy replied in relief. Finally, maybe he would have some answers. Maybe this was how they decided if he was worth their time. Possibly the voice was another trainer to throw him off guard, to see where his true loyalties lie.

"Then, you must walk to the edge of the building and then look down. Do not make a sound and allow only as much of yourself over the edge where you can see. Do not make any sudden moves, lest you be seen." The voice directed. "Then, when you have seen enough, return to the shadows."

Dale gulped just a little, apprehension filling his being. He looked to his left and saw the edge of the roof. He gathered his courage and started walking in that direction. Soon, he was out of the shadow and at the lip of roofline. He crouched down on his hands and knees and carefully peered over. As he looked down below, he could see several black clad warriors from the Foot trashing a convenience store. They were throwing stuff out of the business and spray-painting symbols across the brownstone. Though he was twelve stories up, Dale could tell that the symbols were a warning. Just the fact that none of the soldiers had taking anything, but bent on destroying the store was enough to convince him.

Before he could pull back, the voice whispered, mere inches behind him, "Do not turn around," it directed as it placed a firm but gentle hand against his back, "Do you see, now, what the Foot are all about? Do you see what kind of life they are training you for?"

Slowly, Dale nodded as if realizing for the first horrific time what kind of organization he had involved himself. Throughout the past month, he had believed them when they said they would train him as ninja. They would give him opportunities to know what true honor was all about. He had been so convinced that they were telling the truth that, until recently when his sister's visits stopped, he had all but rejected his own family. The voice continued, "Your sister would have been killed that night she last visited you, except, I had been following her for a week." It now laid a hand on Dale's shoulder and squeezed gently, "I thought she was one of them. However, I intervened in the attack that was meant for Anna and saved her as a result. She told me about you and that is why you are up here. To be shown the truth and possibly give you a second chance."

Dale realized now that this 'voice' wasn't a trainer at all. It was obvious to him that the 'voice' was an enemy of the Foot. Without attempting to change his position, Dale asked, "Who are you, then?"

"As I said – a friend." Then, the hand against his back released its gentle touch.

Dale turned quickly around but all he saw was the empty rooftop, save for himself and the deep shadow he had woken up in. Again he heard the voice, now coming from the same deep shadow. "Your sister awaits you at her home with your parents. The choice is yours. If you chose to stay and join the Foot, then I will leave you. You'll have to find your own way down." The voice paused for a moment, assessing the young man who now stood and faced the dark recesses of the roof. Then, it continued, "Or, if you've had a change of heart, I can help you find your way out."

A sudden noise from the convenience store dragged Dale's attention away from the shadows. He carefully worked his way back over to the edge of the building and peered over once again. What lay before him now were the bodies of his fellow compatriots, strewn around the front of the store and inert from a battle that he had just missed. Yet, how could he have missed it when it had only been seconds from the last time he had looked over the edge of the roof?

The voice spoke again, "My brothers have taken care of those that would bring terror to this neighborhood – for now, anyway. Some might have been your roommates. If you join the Foot, it will only be a matter of time before we meet again, only instead of talking with me, you will end up as they did." He saw a shudder run through the human as the boy stood there and surveyed the carnage below. The voice continued, "My family and I are protectors of this neighborhood and of the city; it's what we do. I have been asked to intervene on your behalf for your sister." There was a long pregnant pause to allow Dale the chance to choose. Finally, the voice asked, "So, what will it be, Dale…the Foot, or life?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna had slept very little for the past three days. Told to go home, to make amends with her family, and to wait, she was assured that somehow, her brother would be rescued. Leo had said as much. Still, considering he was just one person up against the number of Foot that frequented the brownstone, she had her doubts. Her parents had gladly welcomed her back home, relieved she was in one piece, yet sad her mission had failed. "He'll come home when he's ready, Anna," her father had said. Still, knowing what Leo could do, what the girl saw him capable of, if Dale did indeed decide to remain with the Foot, she doubted very much he would return to them alive.

"Anna, dear, dinner's ready!" her mom called up to her.

The girl was in her bedroom, lying on her bed. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and proceeded out and down the stairs. "Coming." She replied dispassionately. Her hair was free flowing, now, and not tied up in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a light floral blouse, but walked barefoot down the carpeted steps. Anna sighed once again as she thought about her brother and the events that took place only three days earlier. Though still amazed by it all, none of Anna's excursions could replace the dread she felt every time she thought about him. True to her word, though, she never said anything to her parents about Leo or her adventures up on the rooftops of New York City. He had brought her home within a block of her townhouse, safe from any Foot activity and beyond their sphere of influence. Leo silently shadowed her, though, just to make sure, finally seeing her walk unharmed back into the loving arms of her family. She had looked back to thank him, if only with her eyes, but try as she might, no sign of him could be seen. _"Ninja turtles; who would've thought?"_ she had commented to herself in amazement.

That was three days ago, an eternity for one so worried.

A short time later, Anna walked into the dining room and silently greeted her parents. Her father sat at one end of the table while her mother sat to his left, both of them watching her and both trying to smile encouragingly. The table was set and the food ready for dishing up. It all smelled heavenly, but Anna didn't have much of an appetite, not with what weighed her heart down.

"Anna, dear, he's made his choice. You did what you could," her mother said. "We all did. Even the police couldn't help us."

"I am sure that in time," the father began, "your brother will see the errors of his ways and return home to us. We have to have faith, Anna."

Nodding acceptingly yet sullen and despondent, the girl slipped her napkin off the table and placed it atop her lap. . However, just as they bowed their heads for prayer, a knock at the front door interrupted the trio's blessing.

"Now, who could that be at this hour?" her mother said. She stood up and walked out of the dining room and into the foyer. Anna could hear her open the front door. There was a long pause as if all time had stopped, as if all sound was suddenly sucked out of the house. Suddenly, the two in the dining room heard weeping, spontaneously inviting Anna and her father to rush out of the dining room to find out what had happened.


	4. It's A Better Life

DISCLAIMER – Again - and I repeat - I do not own The Warrior Creed, by Robert L. Humphrey. The same goes for the TMNT's. I do own Anna, Dale, and their parents, as well as this story.

**EPILOGUE – IT'S A BETTER LIFE -**

Anna waited. She knew him like clockwork, knew he would be there; she only had to be patient. He always followed her every night that they would meet, making sure she would arrive in one piece. Anna never felt so safe. Yet he had the aggravating habit of making her wait, even though she knew he trailed her.

As she waited, she thought back. Home life had improved considerably. Considering all that had happened, her parents seemed happier, as did she. Anna was amazed with how something like what she had gone through could change the course of a person's existence the way it had. She was focused now and not as emotional as she had once been. It was as if her eyes were opened to new possibilities and she had to thank the one she was meeting now for that fact.

Over the past month or so, she had been busy with school, yet never was she so distracted that her time was too precious for him. She did her homework quickly, too, just so she could make her thrice-weekly appointments. Over the past couple of months, they had formed a friendship. It was challenging at best due to his being so private and yet exciting considering what he was teaching her. Actually, she had asked him to. It was about two weeks after her incident with the Foot when he had made a point to meet with her after church one Wednesday night. Leaving his invitation on her upstairs bedroom window, it was all it took for her to be there. They met around behind the building where it was dark and private. She brought him up to speed on things, thanking him once again for all that had he tried to do. It was then that she wanted to learn what he knew. It wasn't that she ever thought she would need it, but one never could predict such things. Considering how her own brother strayed and how it had nearly cost Anna her life because of it, the girl never wanted a similar situation to happen to her. Then again, she wasn't one to seek out adventure the way Dale had.

As silent as the night and as dark as the shadow he appeared in, her trainer arrived. She could feel him smile as he faced her, concealed within the cloak of blackness.

"Took you long enough!" she chided him.

"I'm right on time and you know it." He teased back.

"Yeah, but it always seems like forever waiting for you to show up." Anna commented, her own smile broadening. She flipped back her hair as a breeze began.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked, stepping into the light as he approached her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Anna admitted.

"Good, you're learning." Leo chuckled. "One has to be ready, even if they're not. It's the only way to learn the arts."

"You know, you're sounding like a broken record; you say that every time." Anna shook her head, grinning.

"Do I, now?" Leo commented as he cocked his head at her, "Well, it's a good thing to say, so get used to it!" He shook his head, amused by her banter.

Sighing, Anna slipped an arm around Leo's and pulled him back into the shadows, "So, what are you going to teach me this time?"

Leo turned his head towards her, "Some more about jump kicks and maybe show you how to leap more properly."

"Hey, I'm doing all right! Better than I ever could, in fact." She said defensively. She pulled him along, the two of them walking towards the alley behind the library.

"Right and maybe you can explain why I had to rescue you again?" Leo mocked her. The wind began to blow gently, moving through the girl's hair as it teased it around her face. Leo sighed quietly as he watched. He was beginning to like her, if only as a student.

"I misjudged the distance is all. Good grief, can't you give a girl a break?" his friend huffed. She grimaced inwardly, though, as she thought about how Leo had, in the last moment, grabbed onto her hand the other night just before she would have fallen forty feet to the pavement below. She had made up her mind right then and there to never again misjudge the distance between two buildings!

He only grinned at her, amused by her indignation. Then, he asked, "By the way, how's your brother doing?"

"Oh, Dale loves the Marines! Really eating it up and can't wait for boot camp to be over. He so wants to get deployed!" Anna exclaimed as she shook her head in amusement.

"With all that he learned about the Foot, he still wants action?" her friend asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, well, it's in his nature I guess – sort of like you!" she nudged her friend a little, teasing him. They stopped as they reached their training area just behind the library. It was a dimly lit bit of alley, a cul-de-sac situated behind the athenaeum and the tall windowless warehouses that boarded it, perfectly safe from prying eyes. It was a great place to workout.

"Hey, Raph's the one who likes action. I just like rescuing damsels in distress!" Leo said defensively. "So, how're your parents adjusting to you being out at night like this?"

As they walked along, Anna looked down at the ground, pondering what to say. Finally, she looked up at him and answered, "I've told them I have this friend I made from the hostel that is very private and needs someone to talk to."

"The hostel?" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, what would you have me say? 'Oh, Mom, Dad…I have this new friend, he's green, kind of has a shell on his back, and can kick butt like Bruce Lee…and he's ninja!'"

Chuckling out loud, Leo shook his head and said, "Point taken."

Anna, her eyes sparkling, then asked the turtle, "So, what kind of an excuse do you give your family?" She stood back and waited.

"The truth." Leo said smugly.

"You tell them you're training a girl in the ninja arts?" Anna was dumbfounded. She knew from subsequent conversations with him that Leo's family did not condone having any human friends. Considering their perilous existence and the threat to their freedom if the general population found out about them, having any friend from her species would be taking a chance.

"No." Leo admitted.

"But, you just said you tell them the truth!" she remarked.

"I do." he said. He had that familiar confident expression on his face that often irritated her to pieces. She knew he had something up his 'sleeve'.

With her hands on her hips and shaking her head, Anna asked, "Then what _exactly_ do you tell them."

"I tell them…" Leo began, smiling as he did so, "That I go to the library!"


End file.
